ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 4 of MegaKat City
MegaKat City Season Four is the third season of MegaKat City . It premiered on September 20, 2019 and concluded on June 6, 2020. Created by Hanna Barbera 2019-2020 MegaKat City's origin story continues to unfold, and as the show enters its fourth season, the stakes will be higher than ever! With the Alliance of Evil decimated, the aftermath of the Merlin virus crippling the city, and every (surviving) villain in Gotham’s underworld jockeying for power, Ulysses Feral, and the Enforcers will have their hands full. And that’s just the beginning! What threat does Dark Kat pose, and will Aristo-Kat regain his title as the King of Gotham? What new villains are in store for season four, and what does Robert Clawson's season finale reveal mean for MegaKat City — and his ultimate destiny?[ Episodes # "The Giant Bacteria"-In the aftermath of the Merlin virus incident, Aristo Kat has regained control of MegaKat City's underworld and begun issuing "Licenses of Misconduct;" every criminal who possesses one can commit a "legal crime," though not approved by Benson and Feral. Callie decides to agree to a license. A group of unlicensed criminals led by Morbulus decide to defeat Aristo-Kat, releasing Dr. Viper from MegaKat Asylum. However. Dr. Viper turns Morbulus into giant bacteria. Knowing that he and the Enforcers cannot help, Feral tries to persuade Robert to come out of retirement and become a SWAT Kat again. The night Aristo Kat opens his club, Morbulus attacks as bacteria. With help from Feral and Dr. Zyme, the SWAT Kats are able to subdue him once Robert decides to come out of retirement. The SWAT Kats steal a list of licensed criminals, however, Razor is captured by the Enforcers at the scene of a crime. # "The Past Master Rings Twice"-Feral frees Robert. In an old graveyard outside Megakat City, grave robbers are digging around for valuable artifacts when they find a large chest. Inside they find the Pastmaster, an ancient evil wizard who was imprisoned within the chest 800 years ago. The Pastmaster heads to the Megakat City Museum of History to search for his spell book, the Tome of Time. Callie Briggs is at the museum preparing for the opening and summons the SWAT Kats to help defeat the Pastmaster. After locating his spell book, the Pastmaster wants to bring back the Dark Ages and opens a time vortex that brings a "Megasaurus Rex" to the present time. The SWAT Kats are sucked into the portal and are sent back to the time of the dinosaurs. As the Pastmaster ravages Megakat City with the Megasaurus Rex, the SWAT Kats try to get back to the present and prevent the Pastmaster from casting a spell to bring the Dark Ages to the present. Aristo Kat mocks the Enforcers and offers the enforcers a spot on his payroll. Robert decides to retrain with his old mentor General Frederick Montana. Meanwhile, Turmoil and Callie meet a presumably demised Katrina, who asks them to join her arms business, onto which Aristo-Kat later forces a license. After being convinced of Katrina's sincerity, Turmoil and Callie decide to join. Benson, Robert, and Feral arrive to meet Montana on Anakata Island. # "Whiskas' Edge"-Dark Kat is up to his usual evil antics, this time stealing super conductive cable from an electrical lab. Whiskas intervene and while in pursuit of Dark Kat's spider-like craft, they fire two non-explosive Octopus missiles at him. Dark Kat evades the missiles, which blow up an abandoned warehouse. Apparently, the warehouse wasn't so abandoned and two elderly passers-by are injured in the explosion. After realizing what he has done, Whiskas loses his nerve and refuses to fight anymore for fear of hurting more innocent people. To make matters even worse, Dark Kat has done some serious modifications on his spider craft, turning it into a walking, energy-consuming behemoth so he can level Megakat City. Alvarez and the Enforcers realizes he must combat Dark Kat by himself without the help of Whiskas. Meanwhile, Whiskas goes to visit the two people he injured in the warehouse explosion, who berate him for being so careless and willing to hurt innocent bystanders. However, one of them accidentally reveals they are working for Dark Kat and Razor realizes the entire incident was staged. After defeating them, Whiskas gets his "edge" back and must help The Enforcers stop Dark Kat before he destroys MegaKat City. Elsewhere, Montana puts Robert through a brutal trial of martial combat. Over the course of many nights, Robert hones his body to perfection and transforms himself into a living weapon. Montana and Robert begin playing deadly games of "Tag". However, when Feral goes looking for Robert, Montana fires a gun into a nearby palm tree, whereupon Razor falls out of it. Benson becomes enraged at Feral for giving up Robert's location. # "Volcanus Erupts"-Montana destroys the island's sacred stone causing an enormous rock monster named Volcanus (voiced by Frank Welker) erupts from the island's volcano, freed from his 1,000-year lava prison. The SWAT Kats & The Enforcers' weapons are ineffective against his rock body and must resort to finding a weak spot in the rock to destroy Volcanus before he attacks Megakat Nuclear Power Plant and decimates the city. They are able to do in the end. When they return to Anakata, Montana is not there, but leaves them a note revealing he sent an army to kill them. Before Feral, Robert, and Benson could get off the island, there boat is destroyed by a group of Ninja Kats and Creeplings led by Dark Kat. Montana is seen watching them in his military base and says: "And let the games begin."